My Shackles of Words
by scarlettHuntress
Summary: Naraku is, as usual, steps ahead of everyone, and has trapped an enterprising ficwriter before she can post her Yaoi about him and Sesshomaru. But can he really escape, run away from the fate laid out by her words?
1. Illusions of Being in Control

Hey! ScarlettHuntress here. First off, this fic of mine doesn't take place at any particular time in the Inuyasha timeline. Secondly, this fic contains yaoi, mentions of yaoi and so on- If you don't like this, don't read it, or flame me for it. Plenty of other FFnet-ers enjoy yaoi. Thirdly, I do not own anything, except for the slightly-beautified-version me. It's not really me, kinda my avatar. Well, that's it! Please enjoy and FOR THE LOVE OF BISHIES REVIEW.

* * *

My Shackles of Words Chapter One- Illusions of Being in Control

Two metres under the Iron cage he angrily kicked at the pages, causing them to rise and fall like autumn leaves. Allowing an angry hiss to escape his lips, the self-made youkai looked up at his redheaded prisoner.

"You seek to control me, sorceress?" His voice bounced off the walls of the dimly lit dungeon.

"I'm not a sorceress, I'm a writer!" She cheerily replied, earning a scowl from him.

"And yet you seek to write out what you propose my actions to be?"

"I am a writer."

"You already uttered that lie. You are a sorceress, and a young, inexperienced one at that. Your spells are weak." He uttered a short laugh. "Not even a master sorceress could cast a spell on I, The mighty Naraku!" His second laugh was longer, and somewhat more evil.

"Are you in control, Naraku?"

This question surprised him. It took about three seconds for him to regain his composure.

"I am ALWAYS in control!"

He stooped to pick a loose sheet of paper.

"Your worthless spells will not wor---"

His eyes widened as far as they could get. If we could see the transfer from the paper to him, it would resemble a localized lightning strike. The words slithered into his mind, and fitted oh-so-comfortably inside his brain.

Naraku dropped the paper and was gone. There was something else to address than that stupid sorceress girl, these new feeling and wants suddenly in his mind, wants that demanded to be met.

Not that he minded.

Above the empty void where he had stood seconds ago, the bars of the iron prison crumpled like paper. More accurately, for a second they were paper.

She dropped silently to the floor.

"Can't expect the worthless slaves he ordered to transport these pages here to get caught in their words- they are worthless…" she muttered to herself, crouching on the floor.

"Silly Naraku. A sorceress, am I? A spell, this?" She retrieved the paper he had touched. A slight scorch mark outlined the place where his thumb had been. She allowed her eyes to scan the sheet.

……_.Naraku allowed his finger to trail through his silver-haired lover's hair. Sesshomaru growled inside the spider demon's mouth in response, rubbing his leg wantingly against the other man's_…..

"It seems, silly Naraku, you got caught in the most potent part of my spell."

* * *

A distance rapidly expanding past a hundred or so kilometers away, Naraku ran, one thought throbbing in his mind, threatening to take over his consciousness more than it had already.

One thought.

Must Jump Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Dearest Naraku, How in control were you EVER?"

She silently gathered her precious papers.


	2. I know your secret!

My Shackles of Words Chapter Two: I know your secret!

* * *

"Aurgh!" Kagura instinctively recoiled from the being that had dropped from the dense forest trees and had landed next to her on the riverbed.

"Hello Kagura" The redheaded woman said to her, violet eyes ignoring the wind user's hand gripping her now extended fan defensively.

"Who are you to address me so personally, worthless human?" She growled, leaves swirling in the air currents she had created.

"Hmm. Not really human, actually. The name's Scarlett the Huntress, but you can call me Fyre. We have a lot in common, Kagura."

"A lot in common with a stupidly named human child who daydreams she's stronger than she really is?" Kagura abruptly attacked, sending a cutting air current towards the stranger. Said wind collided with a sword for a split second, before bouncing off and harmlessly reeling off into the atmosphere. There was no sign of the sword on the woman.

"I'm less defenseless than you think, Kagura. Let's just cut to the chase, free-as-the-wind83."

"…Na- Nani?"

"Author of 'Intertwined', the story of two powerful Youkai who find themselves pulled together by fate (Warning, Yaoi!), 'My love', which also sports a 'Warning Yaoi' warning, and countless others. I must say, you are an excellent writer. I reviewed a couple of your stories."

"…..How did you know it was me?"

"Come on, the name just perfectly suits all those monologues you make about how you should be free! It's not rocket science."

The demon ignored the woman's last sentence, which she didn't understand. "So, Madam Fyre, of which use is this knowledge to you? Do you plan to blackmail me?"

The not-exactly-human seemed insulted. "Me? Blackmail you? How low do you think I am? Besides, I already said we have some things in common. Common…. Interests. We should be friends."

"Pray tell, why should we be friends?"

The redheaded girl leaned in to the demon, and whispered in her ear a phrase which caused first surprise, and then excitement to cross her face.

"Y…you are serious?"

"Dead serious."

Kagura's face resembled a cat that has just had a cream maker let her into his storeroom.

"Yes, madam Fyre, I think we should be friends. Shall we?"

A smile spread across her face like butter.

* * *

Kanna shook her head at her mirror and turned to one on Naraku's insects. She, them, that demon slayer brat and the worthless slaves were the only ones left in the castle, with her master leaving and the prisoner she knew existed only though her mirror had escaped soon after. She had followed the nameless woman on her magic mirror, intrigued by the prisoner whose presence she had not been alerted of by Naraku. Now were some even more puzzling items…..

"I do wonder" She asked the mindless buzzing insect in tones dead tones, "Why Kagura would be interested in a fruit, and a lemon at that?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to happen here?" Kagura grumpily asked her newfound friend. The girl who had first ordered Kagura to blow away both their scents then secondly crouch uncomfortably on a tree branch absentmindedly nodded. Naraku's detachment scowled and glanced at the spot they had both trained their eyes to- or had tried to, so what if she had a short attention span?- for the past ten minutes. The river Kagura had met Fyre at detached a little on and spiraled off into a hot spring at the base of a mountain, hidden in a grove surrounded with a ring of thick foliage. The only way to spot the secluded area was by flying or jumping over top and seeing the splash of blue, but the steep cliff face would be easier to fly around and any Youkai trying to jump to the top of it would be in for a harsh climb indeed…

The rustle of bushes broke her out of her thoughts. Fyre gripped her shoulder gently, as if she, Kagura, would do anything without thinking it out first. Prevent her from jumping down, jumping down and scaring off their entertainment for the afternoon? The girl must be crazy! She wouldn't do that in a million years! The hand was very unnecessary.

Sessomaru glided out of the foliage and after briefly combing the area over with his eyes, started to undress in fluid movements and then sunk gracefully into the heated water in six or so seconds. He possessed the fluidity, gracefulness and a simple streamlined quality of moving, despite being a dog instead of a cat demon, a fact further reinforced as he arched in the water then stretched his joints, somehow making the act seem like an interpretive dance.

Unheard by him (and everyone else, thanks to the air currents she created) Kagura hissed into the Huntress's ear, "This free strip show is all very nice and well, but it is far from what you pro-"

"Five."

Three seconds past.

"Five what?"

"Seconds, but now it's NOW."

"Nani?"

_Damnit, the woman made no sense sometimes!_

"Look."

_Fiiiiiine, I will._

Practically that instant, Naraku erupted from the bushes. He looked like he had spent a night in the forest, all the while his charmingly gorgeous self. He failed to notice the women in the tree, having eyes only for…

"Sessomaru" He uttered, wolfish grin adorning his porcelain face.

"Naraku?" Sessomaru growled in confusion before catching himself. _I sound like he has caught me on the spot…. Well he has, but if I have my way he will not realize I, for a second, even slightly resembled that blundering brother of mine, stuck for words. What is the disgusting demon doing here?_ He readied himself for a strike... _shit, I'm naked. What does something have to do for a bath that isn't interrupted around here? _He recalled a moment in the past when Inuyasha's annoying wench girl had picked where he had been bathing, and he had been forced to leave the relaxing water before they had entered the clearing that hot pool had been in. He was so very thankful for his nose at the moment, though he had wondered over the fact his brother had not smelt him with his at that moment.

Snapping back to the present, Sessomaru focused on the current circumstances. Him, naked, armed with only what weapons he had been born with. Naraku, looking like he had taken a fall off the cliff, hitting many trees on the way down, to reach here.

Good thing the other demon broke the silence.

"I'm sooo very glad I found you, Sessomaru." The spider purred, confusing the dog Youkai. What was that tone of voice?

Maybe the silence would have been better.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

The addressed quickly walked forward, and lunged at the bathing demon. The surprise in Sessomaru's mind that Naraku had not delivered the slash with a concealed weapon he had been anticipating and instead lifted him out of the water with one powerful arm and pushed him against a rock was instantly shadowed by the INTENSE surprise that registered when the Youkai pressing his dressed, albeit in thin material, body against his wet and naked body whispered one word before wrapping his fingers into Sessomaru's hair and pressing their mouths together.

"You."

* * *

Cliffie? I am SUCH A BITCH. The sudden ending does not mean a lemon is there. Don't ask about the whole 'Kagura writes fics and likes Yaoi!' Idea, just accept that I am mental.

Gigantimoso cookies and Sessomaru plushies (With removable clothes!) go out to my reviewers EternalPheonixtears and Lou…. And I guess yourbueatifulnightmare can have one as well... even if I did have to scream "REVIEW!" in her ear before she would. I don't think she'd actually want the plushy, actually.

Talking about Sesshie, is his tail actually attached to his ass, or what? It's confusing. Whatever. Please R&R, reviews are my lifeblood.

Not literally, that sounds a little painful.


	3. Be Captured, break free

My Shackles of Words Chapter Three- Be Captured, break free, rinse and repeat.

Fic to be taken externally. If rash occurs, see your doctor.

* * *

Sessomaru struggled against the Youkai pinning his hands and his body to the rock, quite futilely. _Curse him, when did this poisonous spider get so strong? _He wondered as he tried anything to drive off the Youkai intent on_… intent on what? What was Naraku trying to do, anyway?_

Kagura ignored the hand on her shoulder, but could not pay attention to the struggle in front of her when her mysterious friend purred warmly in her ear.

"Kagu, dear, this would be oh-so much more enjoyable if Sessomaru took a more …active role, do you agree?"

_Kagu?_ She thought numbly, before giving some thought to the proposition.

"Hmm, Fyre, I agree, but how do you suggest we change his mind about these events?"

In response to her question, a piece of paper was dropped in her lap. It was about three layers thick and had been folded into a triangle, mysterious runes like someone had scribbled something messily, in a hurry, visible on the reverse side of the thin sheet. _No doubt arcane symbols_, she mused.

"What do you propose I do with this?"

"Hit Sessomaru."

"It's paper. It won't cut him!"

"Why would I want to hurt our plaything? It just has to touch him. It won't last long, but it should be enough."

"Very well." She sent the paper flying towards the man covered from complete nudity only by another man. "Wait. What won't last long?"

The paper gently scratched against the pureblooded demon, dancing against his skin for a second before floating to the ground.

"My words."

Sessomaru stopped struggling. He hid his amber eyes under his eyelids. Naraku took the moment of tranquility to brush his hand up against the smooth porcelain skin of the Lord of the West's face. The demon's eyes, opened up at the action, connected with Naraku's red orbs. The spider grinned hungrily at him before leaning in for a kiss. The offer was not rejected, so Naraku removed his hands from Sessomaru's and cupped one cheek, attempting to deepen the kiss. Naraku shuddered as something cold pressed against his skin- it took him a second to realize at one point the silver haired demon had slipped his hands inside his shirt, and was now languidly drawing spirals on his warm flesh. The spider demon looked in surprise at his prey, who stared back with clouded golden eyes before slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth, attempting to find Naraku's tongue. Thus ensued a fierce battle for control, Sessomaru constantly working the other demon's upper clothing off his shoulders.

Up in the tree Kagura drooled unabashedly and Fyre admired her handiwork. Until she noticed the slight ooze working it's way out of the triangle of paper on the floor.

"Oh no."

The wind demon next to her paid her but second of attention before turning back to the lustful attempts of ravaging in the clearing. The hand Naraku had had on Sessomaru's cheek had moved down to his other cheek, and his other hand massaged the side of the naked demon's waist. One of Sessomaru's legs had slid up the side of Naraku's, his only hand buried in the spider's jet-black hair. None of them were troubled by the turn of events until…

In a sudden and unexpected act, Sessomaru heaved mightily at the torso of his partner, throwing the surprised Naraku across the clearing to wonder about the blood leaking from a bite in his tongue. Sessomaru wiped the other demon's blood disgustedly from his mouth before grabbing his clothes and, quite frankly, bolting.

"Oh no."

Naraku uncurled himself from his sitting position and stood, absentmindedly retightening his shirt and brushing off the leaves, while staring at where the other demon had departed. A second later he was off, chasing Sessomaru's scent through the bushes.

"Oooooh no."

"Fyre?" Kagura said quietly. The distressed woman turned towards her to receive a CLUNK on the head, complimentary one wind controlling fan.

"WHERE HAS ALL MY YAOI GONE!" She screamed into the air.

"Relaaax. He just broke through my makeshift spell faster than I expected. All we have to do is hit him with a stronger one. Unless you want another pairing? Besides, I find all of this fun!"

"Hmm." _Another pairing, hey?_ Kagura considered the possible slash combinations.

* * *

Sessomaru had managed to get his pants back on. Impressive, considering he was jumping through the air and holding a bundle of clothing and weaponry, and had only one arm.

He was putting as much distance between that crazy arachnid Youkai and him as possible… there was no way he would get caught in that insane spell again…. _Where had Naraku gotten that power? He had been transformed, like his entire mind had been rearranged so than he had wanted exactly what Naraku was giving him… he could still feel it in him... lusting after that demon still… or was this his feelings? Did he want Naraku, or was the spell still lingeri-_

"Sessomaru!" He winced as that brash half-brother of his called out his name. Damnit, why couldn't he of been paying attention to his destination? This Sessomaru was in no mood for the pesky human-loving Youkai.

Sessomaru turned, snarling angrily. However, Inuyasha was not looking at him with his regular loathing face, but confusion adorned his features, making him look like a confused puppy dog. _Hah, suits him. ….What's he staring at? Oh fuck, I'm half-naked._

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha questioned, more curious by the second. The normally impeccably groomed Youkai was disheveled and only half dressed, and appeared to be clutching the rest of his clothes in arm. His hair was messy and sticks were stuck in his silver locks, and water appeared to be sticking the material of his pants to his legs.

_Hmm. Now that I think about it, it looks like his hair is wet as well. Was he bathing or something? Why was he running around half naked, wet, and not paying any attention to where he was going?_

"Urgh."

The Youkai gracefully collapsed, legs giving out and hair boofing around him in a white cloud.

"What the….?"

Kagome ran towards the fallen beauty, hurrying to see if she could cure their second-worst enemy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha futilely shouted at her, "Don't go near him! It's probably a trap!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"He's murderous!"

"He's HURT!"

"So?"

"SIT!"

Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows at each other. _Reeeal adult._

* * *

She stopped in the act of retrieving her broken spell from the forest floor, raising her head as if hearing something everyone else didn't. Kagura looked at her, inquisitive. _What now?_

"It seems Sessomaru has passed out from the stain of the spell's after affects"

"Good! All of us can catch up, then!" She replied joyfully. Both present knew who 'all of us' referred to.

"After catching the interest of Inuyasha's party."

"Well, This should prove interesting……."

"Indeed."

* * *

The demon slayer, lecherous monk, fox demon cub, human miko-yet-not-miko schoolgirl and disgruntled dog demon sat next to both the roaring fire and motionless white-haired demon in utter silence.

Finally Inuyasha's words cut through the practically tangible emptiness. "Kagome." He growled. "Why, pray tell, are we looking after someone who tried to kill you once, and will no doubt attempt to do it again?" Before she could respond he added in "Namely, my brother!"

_Well duh, Inuyasha. _

Ignoring the sarcastic voice in her head, Kagome replied.

"Because he's hurt."

"He's an asshole, why don't you cure THAT instead?"

"SIT!"

The demon took a face dive.

"Kagome-sama" Miroku leaned forward. "When did he try to kill you?"

"Once, before we met you, we fought him in his dad's grave. And there was that other time, don't you remember? You sucked up some of Nara-"

"He smells."

"Pardon, Inuyasha?"

"I said, Sango, He smells. He smells like Naraku."

"Hmm." Mused Miroku. "I wonder why?"

Unseen by those present, Sessomaru's eye twitched.

* * *

She stood at the castle's gates, looking out at the endless forests and mountain ranges. She would venture out there and either snap master out of his strange behavior or take the opportunity to escape from him. Behind her swarmed her master's insects, also Kohaku sat on a black horse behind her, a stark difference from her grey-white steed. Gripping her mirror, Kanna lowered her lifeless eyes and commanded the horse onwards.

* * *

"I can fly, but how will YOU get there?"

"hmmm." Was Fyre's irritating reply.

"You are not getting a lift, it makes me so much slower, carrying someone else as well!"

"Don't worry about me. Just meet me on the edge of the field."

"Very well." Kagura flew off quickly, seated comfortably in the crook of a feather.

Fyre watched her depart.

"I think my way's much more fun, Kagu."

Two snow-white wings burst from her back, each unfolding and revealing themselves to be nearly human-sized.

* * *

Well, this is chapter three! I decided Sessomaru only has one arm, though I never said WHICH arm. Can anyone tell me which arm? I never paid attention. If you're reading this, could you please review? I do oh so love reviews. I'd like to shoutout to chewy (yourbeautifulnightmare HAH I spelt it right) YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI never fear I will eventually do a ginny/Draco, dedicated to you. To everyone else, maybe if I had more than two reviewers I would say that you're lucky to have me put up two chapters days apart, but since I have only two reviewers I say only that I am lucky to have them. I'm sorry if you've reviewed in the four-or-so hours since I last checked my reviews, I love you too. I do ramble on a bit, don't I?

ALSO- I said crook of a feather. By that I mean the middle. I thought the word would kinda apply because it bends in a bit. It doesn't really fit, does it? Meeeh, fuck that.


	4. He knows when you're awake

My Shackles of Words Chapter Four- He knows when you're awake

To put it bluntly, Inuyasha fumed. He fumed over the way Kagome had threatened to dress his half-brother herself if he didn't, and he had to yield to that threat... there was no way he would let Kagome's hands brush over Sessomaru's bare chest… that would look way too intimate for his liking.

He fumed over the way they were stuck here, Shikion shard hunt ground to a standstill while they waited for the Lord of the East's slumber to end.

But most of all, he was oh-so-pissed at the fact his brother was lying there unconscious, yet somehow he looked so goddamn elegant, with silver swirls of hair gently spread around his head (when this had happened, he didn't know), clothes that had magically returned to their crisp and stainless state and porcelain, healthy-looking despite being almost pure white skin.

"It's funny." Kagome remarked, breaking through his cloud of pissedoffedness.

"Yes Kagome-Sama?" Miroku turned to her, innocent face wiped any hints he had been groping a now very annoyed Sango mere seconds ago.

"Look at Sessomaru. He's fainted, but he still looks so regal and elegant!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome stared at the rapidly retreating form of the half-youkai.

"What did I say?" She asked, puzzled.

Several pieces of paper lay in front of the yaoi loving girls, covered in various names, some circled, some crossed out. For a reason unknown to Kagura, there seemed to be pure white feathers everywhere, as well. Fyre leaned over and re-re-re-re-circled two names. This action cut neatly through half of pen's trail.

"Are you sure this is the pairing you want? It's going to take a lot of energy…."

Kagura nodded.

"Yes. It's worth it, if we can pull it off. And then maybe we can deepen it more…."

"Add some more pairings? Hmm… I like the sound of this more and more….. But tell me, oh wind-user, how will we get them together in the first place? Its soooo OOC to have our Seme jump the Uke."

"So Sessomaru's Seme, no questions asked?"

"Is there really a question to ask?"

"I guess you can't argue with Sesshy-dear being the Seme."

"Exactly. So, how do you plan to get Sessomaru and him together?"

"Hey, that's your field, magic-girl."

"Hmm…… I could just hit him with a stronger spell, I guess. Or…."

"Or?"

"I could hit him with TWO. One for each of our guys. That way, he's so busy choosing, logic doesn't come in to it."

"Ooh! I like that! Only won't he just go for Naraku since 'Nakku wants him anyway?"

"Better hit specimen 3 with one as well… I'll just make Sessomaru feel the need to go that extra mile to get hold of him. Heh, it might even end up in a threesome…"

"Mmmmm… okay you get that ready. I'll scout out our victims and see if I can't get them a secluded spot somewhere. Preferably a hot spring."

Fyre nodded at her and started writing.

Naraku raced through the undergrowth, trying to cover as many areas in as little time possible. Every second he spent not humping his dear Sessomaru into a coma strained both his heart and crotch.

Kagura dropped out of the sky to land neatly next to the redhead, who promptly handed her two triangles of paper.

"hmm? Finished already?"

"Sessomaru's is the plain one. Save his for last- we don't want to alienate Inuyasha's team just yet… we could have fun with them later."

"Alienate?"

"Watch a humpfest."

"I see. I've got it all set up… let's go."

They went.

(Ooh, dramatic!)

"Master?" If her face was able to show any emotion, it would. Namely horrified confusion. Her Lord, wet, dirty, hair messed up and a different brand of unusual than normal? Definitely cause for confusion.

"Master? Master Naraku?" Kanna Inquired again to the Youkai slumped against the tree, apparently sniffing a yellow and purple sash. He looked up at her toneless words. The girl- if one could call her that- was perched in the saddle of a pure white mare.

"Kanna. You came to get me? Do not assume I am in need of your services. If I needed you, the demonslayer brat or the entourage of beasts and lesser Youkai you have dragged along, I would have gotten you. Now leave me." She was relieved he was at least acting like his usual self. Here was the self assured, imposing Master she knew! Now to break him out of his strange ideas as well as mannerisms…………

She would attempted.

She really would of.

Pity the whole him-uttering-a-single-sentence-before-bolting-with-all-the-speed-of-sound thing happened.

Sessomaru slowly levered himself upwards. How long had he been lying there? The grass behind him hadn't yet sprung upright… must have been a while. But more importantly, where the hell was he?

Then the events of the previous evening sprang to mind.

If he was the type to say 'Oh my god' in that drawn out way, he would of. Perhaps several times. Instead, he simply buried his face in his hands.

It was yet another mystery for her to solve.

"He's awake?"

God I am sorry but I have no frikkin idea where this is going, so I just shoved the new pairing idea in there. If anyone out there has any ideas, please review!

Oh, have I disclaimed yet? Well, DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters -except my rather bigheaded insertation self- mentioned in this or other chapters.

Ps. Has anyone noticed how I have been switching between Sessomaru and Sesshomaru? That's cos I entered both into my dictionary by accident, and … I'm a lazy little bitch.

**I reposted this chapter because I got the words 'Seme' and 'Uke' mixed up.**


	5. A warning from the nearly ravaged

My Shackles of Words Chapter 6- A warning from the nearly ravaged

-+-

"Sesshomaru?" He swiveled his head until he was facing the Miko from another galaxy or something like that that was addressing him.

"Uh… are you all right? You passed out….."

Sesshomaru pulled himself into a standing position.

"Thank you kind Miko. You are certainly much more admirable than my brother, despite you being a worthless human. This Sesshomaru hopes he is not in your debt AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air and fell over backwards. Something furry that had been on her shoulder squeaked and turned into something vaguely resembling a rock. The lecherous monk and demonslayer girl Sesshomaru could now see must have been sitting close by hefted their weapons.

Sesshomaru coughed quietly. "I will make my leave now."

"W-w-wait!" the monk shouted. Why was it always some religious freak annoying him? "What's with the whole screaming thing? You scared us half to death!"

An icy cold stare was turned his way. "I hardly thing it involves _you, human_, but I was just…. Recalling….. What had caused me to fall into the care of you and your companions…"

"And that was?" Ahh, the half-youkai makes his dramatic entrance.

"I believe I already stated that you weren't involved."

Inuyasha scowled and tapped one claw on the Tetsaiga. "Like hell I'm not! I had to DRESS you, that makes me involved!"

_Y….you dressed me? Resist pulling apart his worthless hide here and now for touching me while I was only half decent…_

Inuyasha blushed slightly under his half brother's scrutinizing glare. "I… um… put your shirt on…." He said meekly.

_Sesshomaru silently debated for a second. Much as he deserves it, I wouldn't wish Naraku like _that_ on anyone…_

"Stay away from Naraku, Inuyasha."

The confused expression that so often adorned the Half-youkai's features returned. "Huh?'

Resisting the urge to sigh, the lord of the East continued. "He seems to have a new spell. It is something worth avoiding."

"Mister Sessomaru, did you by any chance get hit by this spell?" Kagome smiled sweetly under his gaze.

No doubt he would have answered, if someone hadn't whispered his name into his ear, very lustily. Normally he would kill the offender, but this was very much the perfect time to freak out, before the hand of the man behind him touched him somewhere private or someth- too late.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked amazedly. Because he often saw Naraku wrap an arm around his brother's neck, and even more often saw that look of absolute horror Sesshomaru now showed.

That was enough to break Sesshomaru out of his reverie. Squealing 'GETOFFME!' very, VERY girlishly, he heaved the fake demon off his back and ran off into the distance.

Inuyasha looked at the receding figure of his brother to the sight of Naraku lifting himself daintily off the ground and dusting himself off, and back. And then looked again.

"uh…." He almost-questioned tentively. Sighing deeply, he unsheathed Tetsaiga and pointed it at the black haired being. "I don't know exactly what's happening, but… I guess I should kill you, Naraku. Uh... yeah."

Naraku grinned eerily at him. "Sorry Inu-daahling, you are way out of your league here…. And I have….. Other business to attend to…. I'll come kill you or do SOMETHING to you later, okay?"

And he was off.

Inuyasha turned to his teammates. "Well that was odd……"

"Yeah. Inu-darling." Giggle giggle.

"GODDAMNIT KAGOME!" Angry, death-intent lunge at schoolgirl.

"Sit!"

Shippo scratched himself on his perch (read- Sango's shoulder) "Uh, guys? Where'd Miroku go?"

Sango's slapping hand twitched. Her money was on the suspicion she had that he went to 'visit' those young women in the tea-house they passed…..

-+-

Miroku shook his head back and forward. He wasn't quite sure how he did end up here, one second he had been watching whatever had been going on between the dog demon he accompanied's brother and that slime of a demon-human WHATEVER Naraku was officially now and the next second he felt literally whisked away, and had found himself here, in front of this very inviting looking hot spring…. Why not? He smelt!

-+-

"Y-You're LEAVING!" Kagura screamed to the world.

"Yes Kagi. I've got things to do….." The redhead reassured her newfound friend.

"But it hasn't even been a day! And the grand finale' hasn't happened yet!"

"It's been nearly two months on the outside. Besides, I have faith in you. Do you have faith in you?"

"Wait, what?" The wind user blinked, stupefied.

"BaiBai!" and she was gone. Kagura sunk down onto the paper, feather and various other stationary equipment covered grass. After a few seconds of insight, she realized that she was now practically free to do what she wanted!

Kagura stuck a feather in her hair. "Woooo! I'm Free! Free as the wind! I am the wind! I am FREEEE!" She than promptly sat down, pulled out her laptop from who-knows-where, and wrote that in her livejournal. Then she updated her various fics (all yaoi, naturally.) She than read all the updated fics, and visited the forums she frequented. A few hours later in that grove yet only seconds outside her cocoon of trees passed (through a secret present Fyre had bestowed upon her before she took her leave) before she stretched out her tired legs and stood, languidly stretching.

"Time for the Finale, I guess." She thought about that for a second, and then punched the air.

"TIME FOR THE FINALE! WOOO!" She screamed, much more enthusiastic. After all, she had the power of bending the poor fools to sleep with whoever she wished. What could go wrong?

-+-

A/N- yeah, I got rid of 'myself' cos she seemed too Mary sue. Sorry for the longest wait yet. I'm not so good at the whole 'motivation' thing. LOVE YOU ALL! Luv Fyre!

also- like my new linebreak thingies? the original is longer, but it doesn't show up on FFnet. think dash, underscore, equals, plus, equals, underscore, dash, i personally think it's very nifty!


	6. Finale!

My Shackles of Words Chapter Six- Lalala the FINALE! Maybe

-

**Disclaimer: I writey with characters not mine. I own nothing.**

**-**

_Run, run a bit more, run, keep running. I'm so damn amazing- I can run and it looks so elegant and streamlined... why is it that they have not yet realized how truly amazing this Sesshomaru is? _

Sesshomaru silently pondered some of the more obscure wonders of the world as he ran through the forest, lala running away from that crazy Naraku who... _goddamnit, the spider has my sash! When did that freaky spider get that? What's that I smell... a hot spring? Why do those things seem to haunt me? _He shook his mane free, unknowingly releasing a triangle of paper that had lodged itself into his hair and allowing the thing to touch his skin. _**GO TO THE HOT SPRING**. Whaa... I want to go to the hot spring suddenly!..Why not... I could get this Naraku-smell off me, along with the Inuyasha-smell, Human-smell and Grass-smell... it would be accurate to say I smell._

_-_

Miroku arched under the cold spray, lithe body bending to allow his aching back muscles some of the icy water. _I'm going to come out of this damn adventure with arthritis, that is if the Kazanaa doesn't kill me first... just because Inuyasha is comfortable with sleeping up trees doesn't mean I am... _

He waded back to shore, wringing the water out of his short ponytail as he went. _Aww damn it, the tie fell off. _After finding the purple thread, he straightened up. And found himself looking at a pair of clothed legs.

"Sess... Sess... Sesshomaru?" The being in question's reply was a wolfish grin.

_Waaaait... Sesshomaru doesn't grin... It's just not _done_... what's going on here?_

Lucky for the monk, the demon was willing to answer that question- albeit in physical form. Namely, a kiss.

A kiss which was responded to in the only logical way his mind's piggybacker would accept. The kiss was returned.

And then? Things got hectic. Hectic in the way of frantically groping hands, mad rushes to get clothes off the one that remained clothed and lust- filled moans escaping from throats.

Yes, hectic would be a good word for the actions the two were puppeteered into by the freeloading thoughts in their minds. That's not to say a part of the real them wasn't enjoying it- but that part was far outweighed by the other parts of their minds.

It was a pity those parts were too busy being indignant over the things that _their_ bodies were currently doing to notice how much they, in fact, enjoyed it.

_-_

_It's a strange thing, _Mused a certain spider-youkai, _these circumstances of the past day or so. It is also so very strange that he who I have mentally claimed as mine is, according to my mind, now doing what I would like to do with him to that **sexy** monk that travels with my arch-enemy, InuToolah. Erm... I mean Inuyasha. ...Did I just refer to the monk as sexy? **Yes you did. He is sexy**. **You think he is sexy.** ...of course... The man is admittedly good-looking, for a human. **Not good looking, SEXY! You think he is asthetically pleasing and you want to jump him! ...along with Sesshie. **I... I think... if offered the chance, I would join the monk and Sesshie... Sesshomaru? _

And so he ran.

-

Kagura lay in her clearing, playing with one of the unused paper triangles. Up, the triangle flew, only to fall down again into her waiting arms. It was yet another puppet, doing only what she wanted it to.

...yet she had to wonder. Was puppeteer really such a great job? Why had it seemed so damn fun when Fyre was there? Why was she getting the feeling that it would be oh-so much more fun cutting the strings and giving her puppets a free rein?

...would it?

One _had_ to wonder.

-

They traveled quite pointlessly. They didn't know at which point Miroku had disappeared, though Shippo claimed he had simply 'vanished'. Their party of five cut down to four, they were, quite simply, wandering.

How they ever got in the way of Kanna, nobody knows.

Yet here they were, faced down by the child on a pure white steed followed by the demonslayer on his black one, accompanied by a host of various demons. All, strangely enough, took the guise of handmaidens.

Sango's eyes widened and she sprinted forward, heading towards the black horse, ignoring the cries from her party members. "...Kohaku? KOHAKU!" She pulled the slim child off his horse into her own arms. "...Kohaku..."

The boy's eyes snapped open at this act of affection and stared at the offending human woman, who seemed to be attempting to squeeze his intestines out of his body while absorbing his shoulder with her eyes. Who was this crazed woman, he wondered? And so he voiced his question, in the form of pushing her bodily away from him with an earth-shaking scream of "GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" The girl looked shocked for a second, and then, tears gathering in her eyes, ran away.

Inuyasha looked annoyed. After all, this was a daily occurrence! "Kagome, would you go to make sure she doesn't commit suicide or something like that? Damnit, one 'Miroku-grope''d cheer her right up." The skimpily-dressed schoolgirl took off at as much of a run as she could manage with her stick-legs.

Sighing at the exit of his companions, Inuyasha turned to the silent girl on the horse.

"Look, Kanna, I know Naraku probably told you to kill us or something but can't we do this some other time? My group has some ...Issues... Currently."

The girl turned her blank stare's intensity up a notch or two. "Inuyasha. We are enemies, yet we both have in common our unwillingness to fight. Have you seen my master lately?"

"uh... yeah. He went running after Sesshomaru, for some weird reason. He was acting really, REALLY freaky."

"...I see. Farewell Inuyasha."

And she was gone.

"...uh... how does she do that?"

-

Miroku lay on the soft grass on the edge of the spring, gasping for what breath he could get with the weight on his chest. The weight likewise panted, the two of them attempting to calm their beating hearts. The monk leaned his head back and allowed some of the sweat that blurred his eyesight to run off into his hair. His partner's hand slipped off his slick chest and briefly rested on the green lawn, before tensing and hoisting himself into a standing position. Sesshomaru looked down at him through his now slightly messed up mane of silver hair. "I suggest we wash ourselves" was his simple statement.

And perhaps they would of, if Naraku hadn't chosen this moment to burst into the area, confirm his suspicions with a quick glance at the two naked humanoids and stride over to Sesshomaru and slap him hard, with a girlish screech of "You BITCH!".

Silence dominated for a few tense and shock filled moments, before the intruder sheepishly added "uh... can I join?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Needless to say, Naraku got his way. Doesn't he _always_?

-

Kagura stood abruptly.

"Ookay!" she announced to the forest in general. "I've decided!"

And with those momentous words, the puppet master cut the strings.

-

"WHAT THE FUUUCK!" The words echoed around the clearing. Naraku stopped from what he was doing, namely collecting his clothes from the untidy pile he had dumped them in. Likewise Sesshomaru paused in the act of unknotting his silver hair with a hand, but both of them not because of the monk's scream. In fact, they stopped for the same reason as Miroku's outburst as he was cleaning himself in the spring. The reason being the retreat of certain forces in the three's minds, leaving them to consider the events that they had had no control over.

"AAAARGH! I feel dirty! DIRTY! Aaaah I slept with a man! Men! Men demons! Demons!"

The wailing monk soon departed from the area, soon followed by two very confused demons.

-

_**MONTHS LATER**_

The party of Inuyasha were in yet another area, searching for yet another Shikion shard using demon. Following the half-youkai was Kagome, looking a little worse for wear because of some exams she had coming up. Perched on her shoulder, the fox demon looked healthy and perhaps a little fatter than usual, due to all the sweets the schoolgirl pampered him with. Taking up the rear was Sango, now her normal less-angsty-than-usual self and Miroku.

Miroku. They had found him wandering around, many months ago, the expression of someone lost etched onto his face. His clothes had been slightly rumpled and his face had adopted an odd expression whenever Sesshomaru or Naraku were mentioned, a daily occurrence lately as the group debated as to the sudden disappearance of said demons. During a run-in with Kouga the Youkai had reported seeing Naraku trying to gather the pieces of the Shikon no tama as discreetly as possible, while Kaede confirmed Inuyasha's brother had returned to looking after his lands.

But, really, did anyone expect them to do what it seemed they were doing? Nay, the real truth behind the two's disappearance was secret meeting and discussion spanning over the time between that very odd day to the present day. Of course, no-one was aware of this fact until they made an agreement and went to meet one very unlucky or lucky (depending on one's point of view) monk...

"Sesshomaru!" Exclaimed the silver haired half breed. "Have you come for a fight, finally? It's been ages since you last terrorized me!"

"Stay your hand, brother. I wish to speak to the one who calls himself a monk."

"uh." Inuyasha's face blanked at the brain usage overload. _Sesshomaru. Here. Wants Miroku._ "Uh, sure. Take him."

"WHAA?" screeched one girly monk. "Inuyasha, what, are you giving me to him? INUYASHA!" He was rapidly dragged off by the tall silver haired demon.

"Inuyasha, do you really think letting Miroku go with Sesshomaru was a good idea? I mean, he flinches whenever his name is said!" Kagome whined.

"SILENCE, WOMAN! We. Eat. Noodle. Now. Understand?" He growled, holding the Tetsaiga to Kagome's neck, making her squeak in fear. Hurrying to obey, she ran to where her bicycle and pack was, passing Sango, who was attempting to slash her wrists with a dead leaf after seeing a particularly Kohaku-like tree.

Unknown to them was the struggle going on both physically and mentally inside their companion. While being dragged off, Miroku wondered foggily if Sesshomaru was going to have his way with him. _Mm. sounds nice. It's been a while... Wait... I don't like Sesshomaru... Do I? After all, he did have his dirty little way with me, didn't he? What if... what if I liked it? What if he wants to..._

His thoughts cut off as abruptly as his unplanned little journey as Sesshomaru deposited him at the feet of... "Naraku?"

"Greetings, Miroku."

"...Aww fuck, what are you planning on doing, killing me or something?"

"Hardly." The black haired Demon replied, "If fact, we would like to discuss with you that ...Incident that happened a few months ago, surely you can recall?"

"...How could I forget?"

"I thought as much," The demon lord cut in, "Then you would agree that although we were not... 'In full control'... it was not the most..." He stopped, and his demonic companion continued for him.

"Not the most unpleasant thing on the universe. One could beg it was perhaps in the opposing nature entirely."

"Whaa?" Miroku's jaw would have dropped had it not been connected to the rest of his face by some flesh, muscles, bone and skin.

"And we were wondering, if you would not consider meeting with us and maybe experiencing it again?"

Miroku's mind could not believe what he was hearing. But, luckily enough his body did, and was kind enough to supply an answer.

"Why, certainly!"

-

**A/N: The idea of Miroku sleeping in a tree cracks me up. I'm pretty sure he'd slip, and land on top of Sango, who would be happy to grace his face with one big red handprint. Also, I noticed in chapter 4 I got the words 'Seme' and 'Uke' around the wrong way. Baka me... it's cos I associate Seme with Feme... so poor Sesshy gets described as the bitch. I'll repost it! Like... before this chapter is up. ...uh... yeah.**

**So, WOO! My first non-oneshot fic is FINISHED! YAAAY! ...uh, sorry about that. Also, my apologies for the vastly differing time between the posting of each chapters i.e.: why the hell chapter six took ages.**

**...All I can say is I'm not the greatest person to turn to for consistent, regular updates, although I'll do my hella best to actually finish my stories because I hate it when people don't finish fics and just leave you hanging there on the latest chapter.**

**Lastly, I'm begging you people out there for a review, I'm not asking for in-detail essays here, all I want to know is 'good', 'bad' and possibly 'why'. I just want reassurance at least some of the meager hits this fic has received is people actually READING, not just entering the fic then exiting at the first paragraph. So, please, if you're not planning to review, can you just hit that button? It's quick and painless, I promise :P REVIEWS ARE LIFEBLOOD! Really! Otherwise I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Thank you to everyone to read this fic!**

**Love all, Fyre.**

**PS. What, you weren't really expecting a dead-serious, IC ending where you?**


End file.
